Just High School
by BeautifulxInsecuritiesx
Summary: Visit the lives of four very different best friends. Who go through things along the lines of love, fun, drama, and happiness. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1 : Everyone

Summary : Visit the lives of four very different best friends. Who go through things along the lines of love, fun, drama, and happiness.

Chapter 1 : Everyone

* * *

><p>Hannah's POV<p>

"Hannah! The girls are downstairs waiting for you!" I heard my mother yell at me from downstairs. I was currently curling my blonde hair at the moment, and I wasn't the least bit ready for school. But considering the fact that I trashed my first car EVER, I had no choice but to unplug my curling iron, grab my bags, run downstairs, kiss my mother goodbye, and climb into my best friend's car.

They all looked great for our first day back to school. We each were beautiful in very different ways. Kelsie was the petite dark haired brunette with big brown eyes. Marie was the curvy, fiesty latina who had green eyes. Kayla was the bossy raven haired girl, who was probably the tallest. And me, I'm the blonde haired blue-eyed bitch. Yep, that's right. I'm a bitch. I don't like new-comers, and normally I don't like girls, I'm usually friends with guys. But these three, their like my sisters. So of course I tolerate them.

Kayla was the one driving, her parents being one of the wealthiest people I know. "Okay, Han. Are you ready for your junior year of High School?"

I shot her a death glare from the back seat as she pulled out of my driveway, "Ask me that when the days over."

Kelsie giggled at this, "I really hope Maddie and her gang of sluts aren't going to make us her victims again.."

Marie scoffed, "Oh, please. Victims of what? All they do is talk shit about people."

Maddie Gaugh and her three best-friends... Gag. I guess people would place them in the "Popular" category. We, of course, classify them in the "Two-faced, snotty, rich, bitches" category. And they were set out to make our lives a living hell. Though we bite back... Way harder. We don't let a few jealous bitches ruin our good-times.

"Exactly. I vote that we completely ignore those hoes. It'll drive them crazy." I gave them my opinion.

"I have a question for Marie - what are you gonna do when you see Kaleb?" Kayla quiestioned from the drivers seat.

I watched silently as the latina switched in her seat uncomfortarbly. "I suppose - nothing. I mean, what can I do guys? He's the one that dumped me. It's not like I asked for it or anything.."

Kelsie giggled yet again. I love the girl, but she had the weirdest laugh... "Sleeping with his best-friend isn't asking for it?"

We all got silent then. Marie was the promiscous one of us four. She was the only one of us who wasn't a virgin. And she always seemed to have a boyfriend. Kaleb was definitely her most constant boyfriend, and he didn't treat her like the other guys did. He was sweet and treated her as his princess. That is... Until she slept with Matt, Kaleb's best friend. Now he's pretty much done with her.

A few awkward moments later, Marie decided to speak, "It was a mistake... I was shit-faced that night. You guys do know that I'd never hurt him intentionally.."

I immediately nodded and gave her a sympathy look, "Of course we know that. Just try not to drink so much next time."

She chewed her bottom lip, she knew I was right.

Five minutes later and we were all getting out of the car that was currently resting in our High School's parking lot.

As I got out, I noticed this shiny red sports car pull up right beside us. When the passenger door opened and the driver slowly stepped out, I couldn't help but drop my jaw. He was so... Hot. He looked to be about the same age as me. He was tall, probably around 5'11, he was lean but he had muscle, he had wavy brown hair that flew in his face, and I could clearly see the dark green in his eyes. The guy was obviously gorgeous... and apparently rich, too. Totally my type, if only I didn't have a boyfriend who practically worshiped my existence.

I suddenly felt my jaw close by the touch of someones fingers, I looked up to see Kayla starring down at me, although she's only 5'5. "Han, you do know that you're practically drueling over Jack Flour."

My jaw dropped once more, this time in shock. "That's Jack Flour?" She nodded with a smirk, "Holly cow. When did he get so hot?" I question with complete curiousity as we started walking towards the building, joining Kelsie and Marie.

"When did who get so hot?" Kelsie asked, obviously hearing the last bit of our conversation.

I saw Kayla's smirk grow bigger, "Jack Flour. He hit a growth spurt over the summer and Hannah just drooled over him."

My eyes gave Kayla a not-so-friendly look as Kelsie laughed. "Wow, Han. Drooling over someone who isn't your boyfriend?" She paused as she glanced at me, "Wait - that does sound like you."

I rolled my eyes as we entered the place I like to call Hell.

* * *

><p>Kayla's POV<p>

Great. I groaned as I silently sat back in my seat, completely tuning out of the lecture my new English teacher was giving at the time. Why does school have to be so boring?

An idea suddenly popped into my head as I set my purse on top of the desk. I quickly took out my phone and hid it behind my purse. Yes, I am texting during class. Sue me? As I began running through my contact list, I heard someone whisper, "Psst."

I looked around and my eyes suddenly stopped at the only person who was leaning over their desk, and starring at me. It was a boy. A boy who looked at least 19 and was wearing a band t-shirt and tight jeans. He had chestnut brown hair that cuffed his face, beautiful brown eyes, and the strange thing was... He had tattoos everywhere. And when I say everywhere, I mean EVERYWHERE but his face. He looked tall and skinny, even while sitting in a desk.

With a quircked eyebrow, I glared at him. "Did you just hiss at me?" I whispered back, careful that the teacher wouldn't catch us.

His lips curled up into a small smile, "Yea, I did. You do know that you can't text during class?"

I clenched my jaw at that. "You do know that you are the last person who should be asking me what I know." I snapped at him.

This just gave him more amusement, "You know, girl. You're right. But I still don't appreciate you getting away with things I can't."

My eyebrows now met in the middle, "Look, I don't appreciate the 'girl' calling, I do have a name."

He smirked at me, "I know. Kayla."

I shot him a questioning look. How in the hell did this guy I've never seen before know my name?

* * *

><p>Marie's POV<p>

Angry. No pissed. That's the one word I would use to describe my mood right now. In Biology, Kaleb was flirting his ass off with this redhead next to him. I knew he was doing it just to bother me - but damn did it hurt.

"Ugh, Marie.." I heard the person next to me whisper.

I crossed my arms over my chest and had to hold back the urge to slap both of them. "Marie..." I heard the voice call again. Around the fifth time, I finally turned my head to look at him. Him being my lap partner. Wow, his glasses are huge.

"Yeah, Ray?" I asked, though I really didn't care. My mind was obviously occupied.

In case your wondering, Ray's had the same classes with me since Kindergarden. Which is pretty much the only reason I even talk to him. I know I sound bitchy - but hey! I've got a rep. to protect and he'd ruin it considering the fact that he's a total nerd. But he's sweet.

He chewed his bottom lip, "You look like you're ready to kill someone."

I felt my lips form into a smirk, "Oh I do."

"How come?"

I sighed deeply as my eyes traveled back to Kaleb and the whore. "Kaleb dumped me..."

I could tell by his reaction that he was really taken-aback. "Why would he do that?"

I sighed even deeper this time. "It was my fault."

He seemed even more surprised, "What happened?"

"I cheated on him... With his best-friend." I mumbled that last part.

He didn't respond after that. After a few minutes of silence, I snuck a glance at him. He was flipping a page in some Harry-Potter book. I didn't realize how shiny his hazel eyes were.

* * *

><p>Kelsie's POV<p>

I have to pee. And when I say have to, I mean REALLY HAVE TO PEE. I tried holding it for the past twenty-minutes, but I just can't hold it in anymore.

My hand shot up in an instant. It took awhile for my teacher to notice but she eventually did. "Yes, Kelsie?"

Wow, she actually knew my name. And today was our first day back. I'm starting to like school. "Ugh, May I use the restroom?"

The teacher sent me a warm smile and nodded, "Of course."

I quickly got up from my desk and darted out of the door. I walked into the hallway that I was completely unfamiliar with. I suddenly realized that I had no idea where the bathroom was. I just started walking until I reached the end of the hallway, I found this door that looked different than the others so I decided to walk in. I sniffed the air as I inhaled a certain air that resembled... Weed.

Not that I've ever smoked weed, nor I ever will. But I've hung around people that have and I KNOW the smell. As I walked towards the last stall, I heard him clear his throat. Wait - him? I immidiately froze and slowly turned around. "Are you lost?"

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I was suddenly in the presence of the hottest boy I've ever seen. He was tall - I only came up to his collar-bone, if that. He had black hair that hung to his shoulders, crystal blue eyes, his arms were covered in tattoos, and he had a lip and nose piercing. Totally my type. Then again, BOY is my type. Wait another minute - is that a joint in his hand?

He cleared his throat again which caused me to snap back to reality. "Oh, I ugh - I... I'm new to this building. I thought this was the girl's restroom."

His eyes narrowed as they scanned me up and down. Was he checking me out? "Well, obviously it's not. So you should go now."

I nodded as I chewed the inside of my cheek. I agreed - I should go. But why won't my feet move? "Are you slow or something?" I heard him ask.

This time I shook my head. "No, no - I just..."

He glanced down at his joint, then stretched his hand out. "You want some of this?"

I shook my head... again. Why was I so stupid around hot guys? "No, I don't smoke..."

The stranger furrowed his eyebrows together, "Then what are you still doing here?"

Me, being the outgoing loud person I am, decided to stick my hand out for him to shake. "I'm Kelsie." I said, ignoring his question.

He glanced at my hand for a long moment, then took it. It was then that I noticed all the rings on his fingers and how big his hand was compared to mine. "Nice to meet you, I guess. Are you gonna leave now?"

I rolled my eyes stubbornly as I took my hand back. "Excuse the hell out of me! I was just trying to be friendly.."

He had a soft look of amusment on his features. "I have enough friends. But thanks for the gesture."

Well, that's all I needed to hear. My feet finally came alive as I stormed out of the Boys' Restroom. Asswhole.


	2. Chapter 2 : Hannah

Chapter 2 : Hannah

I had to practically drag my feet to the lunchroom after 5th period. I was already exhausted and the first day of school wasn't even half way over with. It's going to be a long year... After collecting my food - that I had to pay five bucks for by the way - I found my friends at a table with a few guys. I took the seat next to Marie as I tuned into their conversation.

"Wait - he was flirting with Rebecca Overstreet?" I heard Kayla ask someone.

"Ugh, if that's the red-headed whores name, then yes." Marie answered.

I decided to pipe in, "Who was flirting with Rebecca Overstreet?"

Marie's face turned sour as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Kaleb. In Biology, just to piss me off."

I scowled at that, "What an asswhole. You should find someone else to give your attention to."

"But I want him." She whined.

"Hello, girls." Said a male voice, my eyes looked up to see my boyfriend Dylan sit next to me. He was completely in love with me. To be honest - I don't know if I even love him... But I like him.

I felt his arm snake around my shoulders, I sent him a loving smile. "Hey, Dyl."

"Hey, baby." He whispered in my ear before softly nibbling on it, causing me to blush lightly.

"Get a room." We heard another male voice call. I looked up to see none other than Jack Flour. The hot guy from earlier. Who aslo happened to be Kelsie's cousin, therefore he usually hung around our 'click'.

My eyes locked on his, he returned the glare. I've never seen such a pretty green... "Sorry we're in love." I shot at him.

His lips turned into a smirk as he sat across from me, "I'm sorry too."

Dylan tensed at this. But he didn't say anything back. What a whimp. Then again, he was only 5'7. And Jack was obviously alot taller than him.

All of a sudden, Maddie Gaugh was sitting. Yes, SITTING, not only at our table, but in Jack's lap. Kayla, Kelsie, Marie, and I, shot them a weird glance.

"Baby, why didn't you call me last night?" She purred at him.

Jack seemed completely unfased and looked as if he didn't want a beautiful blonde like Maddie in his presence. Is he gay or something? "I already got what I wanted, what other use do I have for you now?" Wait - Kelsie's cousin had sex with Maddie Gaugh? What the fuck?

Maddie's face immidiately turned to stone, she almost looked hurt. I sorta felt bad for her... If I didn't hate the bitch so much. She didn't say anything back, what could she say?

I watched as one of Jack's eyebrows rose. "Is there a reason your ass is still on my lap?"

She jumped off of him in a matter of seconds and stomped back over to her table.

Kelsie broke the silence, sending her cousin a shocked look. "You 'did it' with Maddie Gaugh?"

Jack looked back at her as if she was stupid, "If by 'did it', you mean had sex... Then yes."

"Eww. How could you...? Just - eww." Was all she said.

During the rest of the lunch, Dylan was practically eating my neck and all I could do was glance at Jack every few seconds. He was obviously a player, but damn - he was hot. Eww, why am I lusting after my best-friends cousin? And why am I lusting after anyone who isn't my boyfriend?

Pretty soon lunch was over and we all had to make our way to our next class. My next class just happened to be P.E.. After getting changed and heading into the gym, I spotted Marie sitting on the bleachers. I immidiately joined her.

She smiled when she saw me, "Hey, Han. I can't believe this is the only class we have together."

My mouth turned into a poubt, "I know. But if they put us in every class together - we'd burn the school down."

Marie giggled at my joke, "That's probably true... Oh yay, Jack's in this class." I immidiately froze as Jack walked into the gym, Marie motioned for him to sit next us. He obliged and sat right next... To me. Just great. Just great.

"Marie, Hannah." His deep voice greeted us. I tried to avoide eye contact with the hottie next to me.

"Hey, Jack. Or should I say - Maddie?" Marie teased.

"You're funny Faulkner. To be honest, I've had better." He confessed to us.

I just remained silent... Trying to fight off the urge to sit in his lap and... Stop it. "TMI." Marie said back.

"Exactly how many girls have you slept with?" I couldn't fight my curiousity.

I saw him shrug as his eyes landed down on mine, my heart skipped a beat. What the hell? "A lot, I guess."

"I think she meant an exact number or calculation." Marie added.

It took him about a minute to respond, I guess he was counting in his head. "Hmm... About thirteen."

I practically choked my spit, "And you're only a juniour in High School? That's just gross."

The look he gave me wasn't a nice one, "Well sorry we can't all be virgins like you."

I squinted my eyes at him. How could you possibly want to slap someone - but at the same time, jump his bones?

"Ugh, why do you keep looking at me like that?" I heard him ask a few moments later.

My lips quirked up into a smirk. "Well sorry we can't all be as gorgeous as you."

He actually laughed at this. The first time I ever saw him genuinly smile. "Or you."

My face couldn't have been any redder. Did he just call me gorgeous?


	3. Chapter 3 : Kayla

Chapter 3 : Kayla

Finally. The school day was FINALLY over. About damn time. As I walked out of my last class, into a dark hallway, I felt a large hand tap my shoulder. I turned around and found my eyes starring back into his brown ones. It was the guy from my English class - the one that practically demanded me to stop texting in class. I suddenly noticed how he towered over me. Wait, what does he want?

"Can I help you?" I asked suspiscously.

He had an amused look playing on his features. "Look - I just came to invite you to my band's gig this Friday. It's at the Gull 'N Gulp. If you decide to come, you should stop by around ten, and bring a friend."

I glared at him in utter shock, "Did you really just invite me to hang out with you after school?"

The boy who's name I didn't know, rubbed the back of his neck. "Technically - I asked you to hang out with me AND my band."

I quircked an eyebrow, he's in a band? "Why do you want to hang out with me?" I asked bluntly.

He shrugged, "I like you... Not like that, I just think you'd have a great time. Plus we have to fill the house."

My head nodded, as I gathered what exactly he was saying. "I guess I'll come..."

This time he grinned, "Cool. My names Sky by the way. I figured back in English that you didn't know."

Sky. Cute name. "Yeah, you seem really unfamiliar. Did you just move here or something?"

He smiled and shook his head, "No." He slowly started walking backwards, "See you Friday." And then he disappeared.

I have to admitt, he is totally NOT my type, with the whole tattoos and skinny jeans thing. In fact, he's the opposite of my type. But he seemed sweet, and he's pretty cute.

I walked out into the parking lot and found my three best-friends waiting by my car. They seriously need to get one of their own.

"What took you so long?" Hannah barked at me. Gosh, that girl is sassy.

"Sorry. I had to stop by my locker." I lied. So what?

"Can we hurry up? I have a dentist appointment later." I heard Kelsie say.

I hurridely got into the driver's seat as the rest of the girls got in. "Hey, Kels. What are you doing Friday night?" I asked her as I started the car. Sky did tell me that I could invite A friend. And Kelsie was into the whole concert-band-scene-thingy. Actually, she was pretty much into everything.

"Nothing yet. Why?" She asked interested.

"This guy, Sky - invited me to the Gull 'N Gulp to watch his band perform. He said I can bring a friend, and I know you'd kill me if I didn't take you." I explained.

"Alright. I'll go."

I smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

><p>The moment I got home, I ran upstairs, into my bedroom, sat at my desk, and got on my computer. I just had to check my Facebook messages. It was an obsession of were only a couple from my guy friends, saying things like "what's up" and "that's cool." After replying to those, I noticed I had three new friend requests. One was from Sky. I accepted it, then went on his profile.<p>

"He's hot." I heard a feminine voice say.

I turned my head around to stare at my mother. How sneaky. "Mom - you know you should knock before just barging into my room like that."

My mother completely ignored me, "You know him?"

I rolled my eyes as I went back to Sky's profile. "I guess, I mean, I just met him today."

Her face lit up. Why are mom's so weird? "What'd you guys talk about?" She asked, sounding a bit too interested.

"Ugh, nothing really. The first time I saw him - he lectured me about texting during class. The second time I saw him - he invited me to his bands concert."

As if my mother's smile couldn't have grown any larger, "He's in a band?"

My eyebrows furrowed together at that, "Ugh, duh, Mom. Can't you tell?" I proclaimed, referring to the tattoos and tight jeans.

She looked at his picture once again - then back at me. "You're right. It's obvious. Sorry I asked, dumb question."

I giggled, "Dumb question? I'm glad you realized."

Her hand hit my shoulder playfully. "So are you gonna go?"

Why is my mother so interested about this subject? "Go where?" I questioned, playing dumb.

"To his concert." She answered calmly.

I shrugged, "I guess."

She grinned down at me, "Really? He honestly doesn't seem like your type..."

I rolled my eyes as I looked down at her shoes, "And boots don't seem like your type." I shot back at her.

It took her a minute, but she finally left my room. Finally.


	4. Chapter 4 : Marie

Chapter 4 : Marie

No, no, no. This was not happening. I did not just get a call from Hannah saying she heard from Heather, who heard from Megan, that Kaleb and the redheaded whore whose name was Reeba or something. Why had he moved on so quick? I mean, I know it was my fault we broke up in the first place. But were gonna get back together eventually... Right?

I sighed deeply as I got out of Kayla's car the next morning. I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulders, I looked down and found it was Kelsie. "Marie, cheer up. You know you can have any guy you want." That was so like Kelsie. She was the sweetest one of us four, hell she was the sweetest person I've ever met. She was always the one to cheer us up when any of us had problems. Kelsie was always there for anyone who needed her, but she sure as hell didn't let people talk to her any kind of way.

My lips turned down into a frown as the four of us slowly proceeded walking into the school building. "I don't want anyone but Kaleb..." That was half true. There was this hot guy in my Algebra class that has totally been giving me the flirty eye. But forget him, he wasn't Kaleb.

Hannah scoffed, "Oh, please. Even his best-friend is hotter than he is." That was also true. That's why I slept with him in the first place. That and I was shit-faced.

"Does anyone have a highlighter?" Kayla asked. I turned my head to find her digging through her purse. Assumably looking for a highlighter.

"What do you need a highlighter for?" I questioned.

She looked up from her purse to glance at me, "For History class. Do you have one?"

I nodded before reaching into the side of my pocket and handing it to Kayla. My three best-friends gave me a weird look, "You carry highlighters in your jean pockets?" Hannah shoulders did a shrug as we entered the hallway.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon I found myself standing in front of my locker. As I opened it, a note suddenly caught my eye that hadn't been there before. I quickly picked it up and opened it. 'I love you.' That's all it said. No name, number, adress, nothing. Just I love you. Although the gesture is sweet, it was kind of creepy that they had my locker combination and didn't let me know who they were. I guess I have a secret admirer. Yay, me?<p>

I shut my locker and made my way to my homeroom. I sat in the back, as usual and saw my friend Lucy sitting next to me. I shot her a friendly smile. "Hey, Luce."

She immidiately returned the smile, "Marie! How was your summer girl?"

I felt my nostrils flaring as my smile disappeared. "Kaleb and I broke up." I told maybe the twentyth person that week.

A confused expression crossed her features, "You did? I think I heard about that. Isn't he dating Rebecca Overstreet now?"

As if I wasn't pissed off enough. Anna? I thought her name was Reeba... "I wouldn't know, he completely ignores me."

Her confused expression was gone. "Well you did have sex with Matt... His best-friend. That's low, even for you." And then she turned her head away from me.

What a bitch. Did she just try to call me a whore or something? I know that I was wrong for what I did and I didn't need anyone throwing it in my face. She just better be glad that the teacher walked in, or else I'd pull out that long blonde hair of hers...

* * *

><p>"Marie, your doing this wrong." Ray lectured in my ear as I continued watching Kaleb and Rebecca in biology, totally unaware of what I was doing with my hands.<p>

"Marie..." Is that impatience I hear in his voice? I decided to avert my eyes from the ugly fucking couple and turned my eyes to look at Ray.

His hair was definitely longer than what I was used to. He actually looked like he could be cute, he had potential. If only he would brush his hair and take off those huge foggy glassea. "Yes?" I answered after a long moment of glaring.

"You just cut off the frog's leg." I looked down at the dead frog and gasped. Ah, shit.

"Fuck my life... Were gonna get an "F"! I'm sorry you have to fail because of me." I genuinly apologized.

He started writing something down in his notebook, not looking at me. "It's fine." He looked at me. "But you should stop starring, its pretty obvious." I knew he was talking about Kaleb and that Rebecca-thing. But for a split second - I thought he noticed me checking him out. Wait, checking him out? What is wrong with me?

"I know, I'm just so... Mad." I tried to explain.

He sat up a little straighter, wow his shoulders are pretty broad. "I get it... Or maybe I just think I do. I've never been in a relatioship but I'm sure if I had the same class with my ex, I'd stare too. But it's not just your grade on the line here."

Never been in a relationship? I could change that... What the hell am I thinking? "I promise I'll stop looking." At them...

His head nodded in approval, "Great, now let's get back to work." Hmm, I like my men on top... What the...


	5. Chapter 5 : Kelsie

Chapter 5 : Kelsie

It's Friday! Ah! It's Friday! The week is over. Thank goodness. I'm always in the best mood on Fridays. Isn't everyone?

That morning I found myself walking through the crowded hallway. It's funny because we've had school for five days now and I still had no clue where my locker was. I didn't bother asking anyone for help either because people tend to think I'm dumb and I don't want to encourage that.

Okay, I know I'm ditzy. But dumb? I don't think so, at least not with a 4.0 GPA. I'm smarticle.

Finally the bell rung and I watched as everyone disappeared, heading to their classes. I made it to my homeroom a little later than normal. I took a seat next to Kayla who looked up at me with a bright smile, "Kels, are you ready for tonight?"

My eyes narrowed as I thought hard about her question. What's tonight, again? She must have sensed my confusion because she spoke up, "The concerts tonight. You said you'd go with me, remember?"

Realization hit me. "Oh, yeah. I hope we meet some hot old guys who buy us alcohal."

Kayla giggled at this, "Me too."

The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly. Somehow school always does, I sighed in relief when the last bell rung and practically ran to Kayla's car. I was the first one there so I had to wait for the other girls.

About three minutes later, we all piled up in her SUV as Kayla started pulling out of the parking lot. The car ride was full of small talk, kind of boring me. Hannah was the first one to get dropped off, then me. I said goodbye to the girls, got out of the car, and walked into my house. I found my older brother Tucker sitting on the couch.. with his shirt off.

"Eww, Tuck." My nickname for him, "Please hide all that." Seeing my brother half naked was not a pretty site.

His brown eyes twinkled as he smirked up at me, "Like what you see?"

I couldn't help my laughter escaping after he said those words. Gross. "Not really. Don't you have classes or something?" I said sitting on a chair across from him.

He shook his head, "Neh. I take night classes, remember?" That had to be tenth thing I'd forgotten today.

"Oh, yeah." I found myself saying AGAIN. "Well don't you have some girls to go fuck?"

I watched as he stood up and stretched his arms out, yawning a little. "You're right, little sis." He said patting my head before walking away.

My eyes widdened. I was only half serious. I stood up from the chair myself and picked up my backpack. I proceeded my way to my bedroom and threw the bag down. I hopped on my bed and decided I'd take a little nap before getting ready for the concert.

* * *

><p>I woke up about four hours later. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. Four hours? Geeze, I didn't know I was that sleepy. I suddenly hopped out of my bed and started getting ready. I straightened my hair and decided to wear it down, parted in the middle. As for my clothing, I wanted to look good so I put on my favorite black dress that hugged my body perfectly and some black wedges. My dress was pretty tight, "Beauty is pain." I cursed to myself.<p>

The sound of beeping from outside suddenly filled my ears. Kayla's here. I grabbed my phone and my house key and placed them inside a little clutch purse before decending the stairs, walking outside, and getting in Kayla's car.

She looked gorgeous, but she always did. "You look beautiful." I heard Kayla compliment me.

I have to admitt, I'm not used to getting compliments so I always blushed the rare times that I did get one. Even though I knew she was just being a good friend. "Thanks." I said, putting my seatbelt on.

As she started driving off my street, I wanted to make conversation. "Who invited you to this thingy, again?"

She giggled presumably at the word 'thingy', "My new friend Sky. I have to admitt, he's pretty cute and sweet."

I thought for a long minute, "Sky? Sky..." I thought some more. "Is that the guy with all the tattoos whose friends all have tattoos and wear black and shit?"

Kayla laughed lightly again, am I really that funny? "Ugh, I think so. I don't know, I just met him Monday."

Another thought hit me as I remembered something, "Wait - he hangs out with that asswhole I ran into in the bathroom! Oh, gosh. I hope he isn't gonna be there." I didn't want to punch anyone... In public.

I glanced at Kayla's face, she had on a confused expression but her eyes stayed on the road. "What asswhole?"

I sighed deeply, "The most beautiful man on the planet..."

She burst into laughter, "Explain please."

"He's super tall, also has some tattoos, long black hair, two piercings on his face, the most gorgeous blue eyes, big feet, if you know what I mean..." I smirked at that, I'm so naughty. "But he was completely rude to me when I accidently walked into the boy's restroom. He wouldn't even give me his name." I frowned.

She pulled into the parking lot of the Gull N' Gulp as the car came to a stop. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and glanced at me, "Sounds hot. What if he is here?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Simple. I'll ignore him." And then we got out of the car.

When we walked inside, I saw a bar, a stage, and a few tables. The place was so packed that Kayla and I had to hold hands in order not to lose each other. We ordered two waters as we took a seat at the bar.

I looked around and everyone seemed to be between the ages of 18-25. Kayla and I were definitely the youngest people there, which sorta made me feel vulnerable.

We chatted and drunk our water for about ten minutes when we heard someone on stage. We looked up and saw this short man standing there with a microphone in his hand, "Please welcome to the stage... The Day After." That was Sky's bands name? I giggled at this as everyone around me started clapping, including Kayla.

I watched as five boys walked on stage. They all looked like rockstars. I immidiately spotted Sky, who took a seat behind the drums with two sticks in his hands. Then my eyes averted to the one grabbing the microphone. It was my guy! I mean, not my guy.. But the hot guy from the bathroom!

Hes the lead singer? I felt my heart rate increase as I leaned forward to whisper in Kayla's ear, "That's him. He's the singer!"

Kayla gasped and shot me a smile, "He's cute." I rolled my eyes, as if I didn't already know that...

And then they started playing. And he started singing. His voice was low and deep, but it sounded so perfect. My eyes never averted from his blue ones, but he never looked at me once. How could he see me with all the heads in the way?

After a countless number of songs, I discovered one thing. I want to marry that boy.

"Come on, Sky texted me to come back stage." Kayla informed me, pulling my arm, causing me to get off the stool. We made our way through the crowd and "backstage."

My heart did a little flip when I saw my future husband standing against the wall casually, he finally looked at me! I heard him snicker, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little girl who thinks she belongs in the boy's restroom."

I rolled my eyes at that, I'm very sensitive. But I didn't have a comeback... I decided to ignore him and focus my attention on Sky and Kayla, who couldn't stop starring at each other. I cleared my throat.

Kayla glanced sideways at me as her face lit up, "Oh, Sky, this is my best-friend Kelsie. Kelsie this is Sky."

He awkwardly shook my hand, "Hello Kelsie." Then he looked back at his band members as he motioned for them to join him. Which they did, even my future husband. He pointed to the shortest one of them all, whose hair was in a wacky-do and was dyed all sorts of colors. "This is Harold." I couldn't hold back my laughter at such a weird name. Kayla poked my side. He pointed to another guy, who was pretty good looking and on the muscular side, "This is Fred." I laughed again, causing everyone to shoot me weird glances. He pointed to another guy who was also good looking, he was tall, had black hair just like my future husband, except his was cut short. He had green eyes and really beautiful features. He was so hot. "This is Jay." I smiled at Jay. He was almost as gorgeous as my future husband. Almost. "And this is Aaron." He said, referring to my future husband. Aaron, huh? Hot name. "Everyone, this is Kayla and Kelsie." He said, introducing the last bit.

Kayla and I shot the boys our best smiles. "Are they groupies or something?" I heard Harold ask. That prick.

"Ugh, no." Kayla and I said at the same time, causing a few laughs.

Sky smiled, "Their just new friends." He looked at Kayla specifically.

I looked up at Aaron, "So, I finally know your name."

He nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest, "That you do."

"Why didn't you tell me the day we met?" I quiestioned, furrowing my eyebrows.

His lips formed a half-smirk as his eyes scanned my body... Very slowly. Oh yes! Please check me out! "You look... Really great in that dress."

I heard someone whistle, I turned my head to see Jay approaching us, his eyes also on my body. Okay, one guy is enough... "You really do." His voice wasn't as deep as Aaron's, but it was still nice. He was only a few inches shorter too.

I couldn't hide the blush that crept on my cheeks. "Thanks..."

The look on Aaron's face was a little pained, "Ah, fuck. I need a cold shower."

Both Jay and I glanced in the area of Aaron's manhood, noticing a huge bulge in his pants. Wow, hes BIG. "Ugh, I'm flatered, I guess?"

His smirk returned, "You could help me get rid of it." He suggested.

I rolled my eyes. Boys. "What kind of girl do you think I am?" I asked, offended.

"A tease, apparently."

"Wow, I'm a tease because I started a conversation with you?" I didn't even touch him!

He shook his head, "No, you're a tease for wearing that dress." His tone sounded pretty serious.

"Ugh, I guess I'll be sure to wear something baggy next time." I said with a giggle.

He nodded, "That'd be good..."

I scoffed. As if. "So did you like our music?" I heard Jay ask me.

I looked at him and returned a sweet smile, "It was... Interesting. You guys really got the crowd going." I meant that for Aaron in particular, but my eyes were stuck on Jay's.

"That was only our fifth show... Unless you count garages." I giggled at Jay's joke.

Before I had the time to respond - Sky and Kayla came over to join our little huddle.

"So... We were gonna go to IHop, would you two like to come with us?" I heard Sky as me and Kayla.

Kayla glanced at me, I knew she wanted to go. I didn't have anything better to do, plus I get extra time with these two hotties. "We'd love to come." I answered a bit too enthusiastically.

"Alright, we'll meet you there." Sky gave Kayla a quick hug that I thought was adorable and then he, Jay, and Aaron disappeared.

As Kayla and I made our way back to her car, she nudged me. "Those Aaron and Jay guys seem to be into you... Their both gorgeous."

I didn't reply, just got into the car. I'm not really used to getting attention from guys. I mean I get the occasional hugs and stuff from the same guys everyday. But no one really SHOWS interest in me. My mom says I have a really strong beauty and that pushes guys away because their "scared of rejection" or whatever. Other people tell me that my immature personality makes guys only think of me as friends or just too much to handle. I say, I'm not changing for anyone and I'll know when I find "the one" because they'll accept me for that.

* * *

><p>After a long ten minute drive, we arrived at the nearest IHop. Kayla and I walked in and immidiately heard a deep voice calling our names. I glanced to my left and spotted Sky, Aaron, and Jay sitting in a booth. We walked over to them and slipped in across from them.<p>

"We ordered you guys orange juice." Sky informed us with a slight smile aimed at Kayla.

"That's cool." Was all Kayla said.

I felt the stares coming from Jay and Aaron which sorta made me a little uncomfortable.

"So, have you guys been signed yet?" I heard myself ask, trying to avoid Jay and Aaron's glares.

Aaron shook his head, "Nope. But our manager set us up with a meeting next Tuesday with some record label in town."

"That's amazing!" Kayla exclaimed, looking at Sky in particular.

Judging by how their acting tonight, they seem really... Into each other.

Just when Sky was about to reply, the waitress arrived at our table with our drinks. I looked up at her, she was tall, way taller than me, possibly 5'7, she had long blonde hair with a few blue highlights that lied in a bun on top of her head, she had pretty blue eyes, a few tattoos, and a killer body. She looked a bit too skinny to me though, that's when I recognized her from school. She's a senior. I glanced at her name-tag that read 'Juliet'. After passing us our drinks, she glanced at Aaron in particular who encircled his arm around her waist and shot her an admiring smile. "Aaron, stop." She giggled.

Hold the hell up! Are they dating or something? What the fuck? This is suppossed to be MY FUTURE HUSBAND. Not hers. A wrath of jealousy quickly set in the pit of my stomach as I watched how they looked at each other... All 'lovingly'. I literally wanted to take my fork and stab her with it. I refrained though.

"What time do you get off?" He whispered to her. I just glared at his arm supporting her waist the whole time. I literally wanted to throw her out of this huge window we were seated next to.

"Twelve." She answered.

"I'll pick you up around back." He said. Barf.

She nodded then got out her little notepad and a pen. She turned her head and looked at us as if it was for the first time. "What can I get you guys?"

Jay and Sky said, "The regular."

Kayla and I exchanged confused looks at each other, then Kayla ordered a salad. I ordered the full breakfast meal, I have a pretty large apetite for a girl. All of the boys gave me this weird look, except Aaron. He kinda smiled at me... Which sorta gave me hope.

Then the bitch Juels or whatever-the-hell-her-name-is walked away. Kayla gave me a knowing look, she knew my heart just got broken.

"So, girls, are you busy tomorrow night?" Sky asked us.

"Were not doing anything." Kayla answered for me.

Sky's face immidiately lit up, "Great. Well were having a bonefire at the West Beach, you guys should stop by."

"We'd love to." This time I said it, with a genuine smile.

I glanced at Aaron who was looking at something past me, most likely Juliet. In my brain, I officially made it my mission to steal him from the tall dwarf. I'm determined to marry him one day.


End file.
